Destined?
by faerie508
Summary: Lily just just came of age and is learning the secrets of her family and why Alec is pursuing her so relentlessly.Will she accept their terms of her fate and destiny or continue to reject it?Contains more supernatural beings than just vamps. **Revised**
1. The Party

Lily stood in a dark corner hiding from her parents. She always hated these parties; Having to dress fancy, plaster a fake smile and socialize with her parents' friends and their children. They all treated her like a prized doll, parading and showing her off. It was annoying and completely unnecessary. Her family was well liked, and the most respected of anyone here. But they still had to maintain their perfect image, with her as the perfect daughter.

And tonight was worse than usual, her parents were 'presenting' her to society officially. It was the custom for all seventeen year old girls in their little social club, or as they called it a 'society'. So here she hid upstairs waiting for the party to begin and her big arrival. She looked oout the window longingly, wanting nothing more than to escape outside, to be anywhere than here. She held a drink in one hand, and took a sip from it. She wasn't one to really drink at these functions but the added nature of annoyance of this one seemed to call for it.

As much as she hated to disappoint her parents, she does tend to draw the line a bit more than her mother likes. Her mother seems quite old fashioned and Lily hates it. Lily likes to do more than dress up and take etiquette and dance classes. Lucky for her, she has her father wrapped around her finger for the most part. He let's her participate in sports and learn fighting skills with her two other brothers. She does quite well at competitions, especially in archery. Much to her mother's dismay, Lily chuckled quietly to herself as she thinks of it, her mother's blatant disapproval of a clear talent.

And of course Lily had to draw the line somewhere with this little event as well. She refused to be escorted, to have a boy at her side when they called her name as she descends the stairs. It seems like a small thing to refuse, but nothing is ever small to her mother, who is furious. Currently she is trying to find Lily, probably to yell at her more or try to force her to be escorted. No girl has ever gone without an escort before at her 'presenting' but those girls were dating someone at the time. Something Lily has no interest in right now or probably ever. And at these functions, to be escorted implies a LOT more than just a mere date. It's like a serious commitment you're announcing to everyone in the room. And since she had no interest in any of the boys here, she saw no point in being escorted.

Her mother of course and as always had a different viewpoint. She wanted Lily to be escorted by Alec Moor, whom Lily 'particularly disliked' as her grandmother would say. Her parents have been trying to get Lily to like Alec ever since she met him when she was fourteen. It's not that he's a bad guy but she barely knows him. He's five years older than her, so she never went to school with him. And whenever she would be near him, at the many dinners and galas her parents had him sit with them at, he always looked at her in an odd manner.

Lily didn't like it, the intensity in his eyes when he gazed at her and how he always seem so tense in his form, like he's holding himself back. His scrutiny of her and how in a room full of people it always seems like he can sense where she is. He makes her full uncomfortable and exposed. She intimidates most guys her age and older with how independent she is. They are afraid to hit on her but want to at the same time, especially the children in the club. It's like their parents want all their sons to date Lily, it's so stupid.

Being treated like a celebrity, when her parents lived the most modest lives out of all their rich friends. Their house was large but not near the mansion estate of her grandparents. Perhaps this was why her family was so well liked, because they were so down to earth. Even her grandparents, with all their space, it almost seems like they only have it out of necessity of having a large family. Her father, hated the attention as well, but did his 'duty' as he liked to call it. Him and Lily so much alike, in looks and personality. He was the one who convinced her to not try to run away too soon from the party or skip it all together. Her mother of course doesn't trust her so there is security posted making her a prisoner.

Lily has never seen her mother more angry than tonight, especially after the whole escort thing. To her mother it was an outright betrayal against both families, hers and the Moors. Lily knew there had to be more going on than what anyone was telling her and that Alec knew what it was. Every adult in the club was so sure and insistent that her and Alec should be together and that they would be married. Alec, of course would tease Lily about it all. Since that is the only time she would speak to him, would be to question him about it. He would just tell her that she knows nothing and there's more than what's seen and been told of the world. Treating her like a little child. Lily's thoughts drifted in and out as she continue to stare out the window at the garden.

"You know, if you would just let me escort you tonight, she'll calm down," Alec's voice sounded quiet and smooth next to her ear. He stood behind her, Lily had been too distracted to hear his approach and jumped at his words. She shifted her shoulders to try to put space between her and Alec. Alec, of course, would have none of that. He grabbed the top of her arms, holding her in place securely but also with a gentle touch, careful not to bruise her. Before Lily could begin to protest, he spoke again, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I barely know you," at this his grip loosened and Lily broke his hold, turning to face him, "I will not pretend to I'm in love with you for one second, or that you could love me." Frustration and anger laced her voice.

"You know nothing," Alec's voice rose as he spoke. His tone cold and hard but his eyes looked hurt, "You'll have to learn to love me soon enough, might as well start now. We've been trying to get you to realize it early."

"NEVER," she spoke with such stubbornness and rage, her voice dripping with venom she never knew she possessed. She downed the rest of her drink in frustration.

"Why do you keep thinking you have a choice?" his voice stern.

"The fact that I have free will? A mind of my own?"

"You will soon learn you are not as free as you think, there are things you cannot control. That are decided and imbedded in you while you are still in the womb. Your father has been foolish in raising you to believe otherwise."

Lily's anger faded as she stood looking at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I've said too much about it already. You'll soon see for yourself." Alec's voice had lowered back to normal and he almost look ashamed that he had spoken so freely before.

"Nothing will make me change how I feel about you," Lily's voice was quiet and she looked at the ground.

He took and deep breath before whispering, "Why won't you let me try to love you?" His voice holding just the slightest undertones of pain.

"Why can't you find someone else?" Her voice was filled with defeat and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Alec brought his hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before resting it on her cheek. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across it for a little while before finally speaking, "Because no other girl is you." His face finally cracked and his pain completely evident as he strained to get those few words out.

Lily was taken aback, never had she seen him look so defeated. He looked almost out of hope and he was usually so confident in his approaches. She never liked hurting anyone, but she didn't know what to do. They stood silent staring into each others eyes' both filled with pain. Lily finally spoke, "Please.." her voice trailed off as it cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

Lily was never one to be emotional, but she just couldn't take anymore. Her strength was spent. Alec on the verge of tears as well, "I can't," his voice cracked and he released his hold on her and looked away. Glancing down the hall and then settling a dead gaze towards the window to the outside, " you don't understand," his voice barely audible as tears streamed down his face, " but you will." His voice was stronger at the end, even hopeful as he turned to walk away. Still not looking at her.

"Wait!" Lily said her voice thick.

Alec turned and looked her in the eyes, "Go. The guests are arriving downstairs, you need to wait at the top of the stairs for your big entrance," then continued to walk away. In a low voice probably to himself but Lily heard, "I'll wait for you, it shouldn't be long now. Just a little while longer and the pain will be gone."

Lily stood watching him walk away completely confused before wiping her eyes with her hands. He had a small smile on his face. She sat down in a chair next to the window and put her head in her hands, rubbing her face, neck and hair in utter despair. What was wrong with her? She doesn't care for him but she never wanted to hurt him, the grief was more than it should be though. She never did anything to lead him on and always politely turned him down. Her thoughts soon turned his cryptic statements but before she could dwell on what they could mean, a voice rang out from the end of the hall leading to the ballroom.

"You mother is looking for you," It was Jamie, her brother Benjamin's fiancé. The younger of her two older brothers, Ben was her favorite. Lily huffed, "So I suppose it's time then?"

"You make it sound like a death sentence dear baby sister," Ben patronizing voice replied as he approached the two girls. He chuckled, "Don't worry Dad is keeping mommy dearest away from you."

"Right, like anyone could stop her," Lily said as they walked together towards the double door entrance. Ben and Jamie left her, and then the night started to go by in blur as they all do. She was announced, as she descended stairs with all eyes on her and lots of applause.

Then it was polite dances and meaningless conversation, and with all the guests, her mother had gone into her party mode. Making sure to be a proper hostess and socialize with everyone. As did Lily, her façade completely in place, boredom in check she made sure she thanked everyone for attending. As well as dancing with everyone she was supposed to. Her eyes were vacant of expression though and her mind kept going back to Alec. She couldn't escape their conversation, until she was soon tired of the party for not distracting her intellectually and needed a release.

Not caring if her parents tried to stop her or not, it all had become too much for Lily. She had to leave, she went out a side door and ran to the nearest waiting taxi, for the parents who drink too much. No one stopped her but Lily had too much else clouding her mind to care. Little did she know that her father had seen and heard some of her conversation with Alec, and told the security detail to let her leave. He always had a soft spot for the strain his daughter carried. He carried the same attention and stress when he was her age.

When Lily reached their home, she took a hot shower, blow dried her hair and went to bed well after midnight. A restless sleep consumed as her birth hour struck around 2:30 that morning.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Images and scenes kept collapsing into one another as Lily slept. First she was twirling in the air a few feet above the ground, laughing contently. Wanting nothing more than to do that all day long. This happy image soon made way to a more grave one. She was standing with her family overcome with grief, and Lily soon knew where she was. They were standing in a graveyard at her grandmother's funeral. It was the one on her mother's side whom Lily had been very close to. Lily never remembered the funeral having blocked it out a long time ago.

She whimpered and started crying as the preacher was taking unable to take her eyes off the casket. Her heart clenched inside her and she could barely breathe she was so distraught. Around her and the crowd of people, a rain was pouring down. Lily was completely drenched apparently the only one without an umbrella. Her hands were in fists at her sides and she finally lost all ability to breathe at all as she began to completely hyperventilate. Just as Lily was about to collapse, hands went underneath her arms and held her up. Her heart rate stated slowing back down as she felt calmed slightly. Lily finally was able to tear her eyes away from the casket and look elsewhere though still clearly overcome.

In the distance to the side of where the crowd was, there was someone standing by the cars parked on the road leading in to the cemetery. Her heartbeat raced again and through the pain of the loss came something else in much stronger waves: anger. Lily couldn't make out the person but glared aqt him furiously. She wondered who this person was and why her dream self could clearly see this man but she could not. The rain around Lily picked up even harder and suddenly a lightning bolt came across the sky near the cars. She jumped in surprise and when she looked back, the man was gone.

Suddenly Lily was running in a forest frantically, her heart beating wildly, and lungs burning with the need for air. But she wouldn't slow down and kept looking behind, but seeing nothing. Lily recognized the woods as the one near her grandparents' manor on her father's side. Why would she be scared in such a familiar place? Her mind wondered as her body kept going at it's insane pace. Then she heard it, a branch break behind her.

Though it seemed impossible, her body began to move even faster as her body processed the paranoia as fact. The feeling of being followed was confirmed and all she could feel was overwhelming fear. Then she fell, tripping over a stray branch and hitting her head. Vision blurry, Lily turned behind to look, pain shooting through her body at the small movement. She could make out dark figures coming towards her. Her eyes fluttered close against her will, but she could still hear them though their footsteps were soft, her heart rate picked up as the approached and she was gasping for air.

They stopped a couple of feet from her and she felt the breath of one of them in her ear as they leaned down. "Thought you could outrun us little one before your family got here to save you?" The voice was male, sounding sinister and amused at the same time as he chuckled, "Now you will die princess just like her and our family will rule."

The man placed his hands over the temples on her head and Lily's eyes shot open from shock. Pain. That was all Lily could feel as soon as he touched her it was like someone was constantly running an electric current throughout her entire body. Seizures plagued her, and the only thing Lily could do was scream. Ear splitting screams released from her mouth and she didn't try to stop them. But the pain didn't go away even as she blacked out…

*****The POV of the Others as she is Sleeping*****

The party ended and the Sterlings went home to check on their daughter, her birth hour was only minutes away and her change would start. The block in her mind and blood would fade completely and she would become her true self.

Alec was coming back with them, by society law, he was allowed to be near her as she changed. Of course, he wanted to be so they could not deny his wishes with so many society and council members present at the time of his request.

Mr. Sterling was not pleased and was making him stay outside of his daughter's room. The change started and first it was peaceful then as the hours rolled on, it became increasingly unbearable. After a full day had passed and she was shaking and whimpering in her sleep, while moving constantly in the bed as though she couldn't find a good sleep position. Now it was the start of the second day, and Alec was becoming even more worried. He had never heard of a change being so violent before, most changes are very peaceful for purebloods and they just have a restless sleep and are under for a day.

Meanwhile in her room, Lily's parents looked at each other in concern as they too knew her change was taking too long and was too painful. Her temperature had dropped suddenly when the whimpering started. The shaking a clear side effect of the loss of body heat. They left the room when the phone began ringing, most likely it was the elders wanting to know if she had woken up yet. Alec stood in the hall but entered Lily's room when her parents left.

He took her hand which he realized was ice cold, and gently rubbed it before whispering to her, "Don't fight the change my love, if you do you will die. You must accept your birthright, I know it's hard and confusing but I can't lose you. If you die, I will too. I cannot be without you." he kissed her forehead and Lily's body seemed to calm at his touch and her whimpering and thrashing stopped. Though she still shivered. This brought a small smile to Alec's worried face, that his touch soothed her if only slightly. Lily's father came back into room

"Get away from her!" his voice angry and loud.

"She's my mate, I should be here with her," Alec's voice defiant and just as loud.

"She's your mate when she agrees to it, she hasn't completed her change yet for us to know if she's imprinted on you or not. Until that time you will leave her be."

"The council believes we are to be together, I would not lie about this, I did not choose to fall in love with her. I was nineteen and her barely fourteen when we met. I did not seek her out, I merely looked at her." Alec retorted.

"I don't care what you chose or what the council believes, you will leave this place and not lay a hand on my daughter again until she comes to you!"

"We'll see about that. I've tried to cooperate with you and your elders while Lily was young and I waited for her but I will not let you continue to put her in pain," Alec stormed out of the house at a speed too quick for a human.

His touch missing from her hand, Lily began sceaming and seizures overtook her. Her father held her down and called for Lily's mother. Mrs. Sterling rushed into the room, "Oh my God! What's happening?" She helped hold her daughter down as the seizure faded. She just lay peacefully now and her body heat had rose tremendously, almost back to normal, "She not cold anymore…" Lily's mother was completely shocked.

"It seems she is okay now, the worse is over," her father spoke relief clear in his voice, "What did the elders want?"

"They need us to come to a meeting right away.."

"We are not leaving Lily right now!" her father interrupted

"We must, we cannot ignore them. They say it's urgent they believe the Shades are back."

"Very well, since she is calm. We mustn't be long."

Alec could hear her scream as he got into his car, it brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to go into the room and snatch Lily up from her bed and try to calm her. Do anything to make her pain lessen, each gasp and scream tore at him. He took out his phone and called the council, maybe they could do something to help her. Alec was barely able to drive away and leave her, but he couldn't disobey a clan leader.

****************

Lily woke up with a start, instantly sitting up and still screaming, hands over her temples. Her heart beating so fast, it felt like it would burst out of her chest. A cold sweat coated her body and the sheets were a tangled mess around her and the floor. Still feeling afraid, aftershocks of the nightmare, Lily took in her surroundings while shaking slightly. She was safe in her room, the curtains were pulled shut so Lily checked the time. It was 4 in the afternoon according to her clock.

This shocked Lily as she got up to take a shower and get ready for the day, what little was left. She never normally slept more than four hours, let only over 12! Her body still felt so drained and tired, the restless sleep had made her feel like she had just got done running a marathon.

Lily made her way downstairs, now fully dressed and clean. She wasn't very hungry, surprisingly, but she had a snack anyway. She got a soda for the caffeine and the sugars, but also got some cut fruit out of the fridge to be a little healthy. On the kitchen table, she found a note from her parents saying that had gone out and would be home around dinnertime.

This explained why noone heard her scream she thought. Lily's brothers had already moved out of her parents' house, so it was just them and her left. Though she knew she shouldn't her mind kept going back to the dream, it felt so real and the pain…Lily shuddered blocking it out quickly. She had a talent for being able to make herself feel exactly what she originally felt in her memories, which included pain and fear. Even echoes of that pain would be too much for her to handle.

The house phone rang, and Lily went to answer it, "Hello?"

"Oh! Lily! What are you doing awak…How are you?" Ben's confused voice filled her ear. Why wouldn't she be awake?

"I'm good…Just woke up not too long ago…What's up?"

"I was just looking for mom or dad, they didn't pick up when I called their cells."

"They should be back soon. I'll tell them you called."

"Okay. Bye." Ben hung up the phone quickly.

"Freak," Lily said as she hung up the phone. She put up her bowl and walked back out of the kitchen still finishing her soda. She went back up to her room and just messed around, checking email and texts on her phone. To her surprise she didn't have much, only a few messages from her school friends but none from relatives or the society kids. She was in the middle of her last text when she heard arguing outside.

In the driveway with her parents was none other than Alec, and a man Lily had never seen before. Lily couldn't make out what was being said, so she opened the window.

"What are you doing back here? She's sleeping and will be for awhile. You know it takes time.." Her father's voice was full of annoyance as he spoke to Alec.

"I brought a doctor to look at her, to make sure she's not in pain. It didn't look like it was going well earlier…" Alec looked away from her father and towards the ground. Lily couldn't see his face very well but he almost seemed.. Sad. Which confused her, as well as everything. Why was he here? And was she sick? She didn't feel sick..

"Besides," Alec continued, "I have a right to be there, and I can help her, make things go smoother."

"You will do no such thing! She hasn't even recognized you yet! That would only complicate things, besides you could be mistaken."

At her father's words Alec turned back towards him defiantly and looked him straight in the eye, "It's no mistake, and I can't stay away from her or see her in pain. I would've thought you would feel the same way, since you're her parents and all."

"How DARE you! Of course we CARE!" Lily's dad's lunged for Alec but her mother and the doctor held him back.

"Then why did you leave? I never would've left but you made me, then you leave her here alone! What were you thinking?!" Alec was right in her father's face, not afraid of him at all, and looking like he wanted to hit her father as much as her father wanted to hit Alec.

"ENOUGH! You two need to stop fighting right now," Her mother intervened. Both men backed down, "We had to leave, we were called away, you know we can't ignore their calls."

"You should've let me stay so Lily wouldn't be alone."

"Well it's too late now and we're back so you can leave, and this time don't come back. We'll contact you when she wakes," Mr. Sterling cut in before his wife could reply.

"Sir, if I may interrupt," the doctor spoke up, "I'm afraid that is out of the question. The council has strict orders that I am to care for the girl and use whatever means necessary to make this transition easier for their future heir."

Lily was so confused, what were they talking about? It made no sense, when they got up here, she would make them explain.


	3. Awake and Escape

Lily closed the window, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation for she was confused enough as it is. She continued to watch the four of them talk outside while her mind wondered. She saw Alec get in his car and fishtail as he raced down the driveway.

"_He must be really angry now. I wonder why they made him leave? Her parents were somewhat insistent he escort her to society functions and they had dinner with him at least once a week_…" Lily pondered as she watched her parents speak to this doctor, "_Of course, now that she thinks about it. Her father was always very stiff and uncomfortable during these dinners or her mother telling her to be with Alec… that could explain why he got so angry today with Alec."_

Lily jumped slightly when she heard the front door close, she glanced outside and noticed noone was out there. _How had she missed seeing them go inside?_ Footsteps sounded on the stairs and to her room. When the door opened, Lily turned to see her parents and the doctor staring at her shocked.

"Lily! You're awake!" her mother exclaimed rushing over to her. She gently cupped Lily's face in her hands, relief and joy clear on her face before hugging her daughter. Lily didn't return the hug however and just sat there confused.

"How are feeling?" Her father asked.

"Fine," her annoyance clear in her voice as she gently pushed her mother off of her. She hated being fussed over.

"Do you remember anything?"

Her mother went to stand by her father as Lily answered him, "No not really. I had some strange dreams that didn't make sense but I don't really remember them that well," she shrugged her shoulders not seeing the big deal in any of her dreams. "Why was Alec here?"

"Uh…well.." Her parents eyes were wide as they struggled to answer their daughter, "He heard you were sick and came to check on you." her mother finally supplied.

Mr. Sterling had finally composed himself enough to speak though his eyes were tight as he cleared his throat and smiled reassuringly at his daughter, "Anyway enough about him, the doctor is here, why not let him look you over Lily?"

"I feel fine. There's no need." Lily responded though clenched teeth. She hated doctors, ever since she was little. They would take blood samples three to four times a year and ask all these questions and look at Lily as if they didn't believe her answers were true.

"Humor me." her father responded in almost the same tone, his eyes, cold and stern met hers. Anyone could see that he was where Lily had gotten that stubborn look from.

"Fine," she relented.

The doctor proceeded to check her pulse, eyes, blood pressure, all the normal stat stuff. Then the questions came towards her or her parents. _What time did you go to bed? What happened in your dreams? What symptoms was she showing as she slept?_… Endless, useless questions which were making her more and more annoyed by the second.

"Well you seem to be fine now, all your stats are normal. But just in case I think you should go back to bed," the doctor told Lily and then looked at her parents. A knowing look passed between them and her father nodded his head at the doctor. Making her wonder what they were silently communicating.

"I'm not tired and I don't feel sick! I don't need to lay in bed anymore!" Lily exclaimed at all of them, "What are you hiding from me?!" her voice rose as her anger came out.

"We're not hiding anything from you Lily, don't be silly," her mother responded nervously not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Quit lying to me! I heard you outside!"

"Lily you need to calm down, this will only make you sicker," her father came towards her and grabbed the tops of her arms.

"I'M. NOT. SICK!" Lily screamed at him as she struggled out of his steel grasp, "LET ME GO!"

"You need to sleep, when you wake up you'll understand," her father's frustration coming out in his voice as he struggled to remain calm and not yell at his daughter.

In Lily's struggles she caught a glimpse fo the doctor behind her father and he was filling a syringe full of a milky, almost yellow liquid. The doctor noticed Lily's gaze as he turned to walk towards her, "It's okay, this is just to help you sleep."

"NOOOO!" Lily broke free from her father and ran downstairs. Her car keys on the table beside the door, she grabbed them and continued to sprint outside to her car.

"Lily! Lily come back here!" her father yelled at her as he tried to catch her but she was too fast. Lily sped away from her house, no plans to return anytime soon. She finally calms down enough to take her foot off the gas pedal and decide where to go. They live in a smaller town, that has enough amenities in the city limits to get by but only a twenty minute drive to a neighboring town to get to a mall and movie theater. Lily decides that if her parents come looking, they'll think she's going to the bigger city so she settles for the much closer town square.

Lily parks in a big parking lot behind the town's historic hotel and restaurant, then grabs her bag from her car and begins to wander around the various shops. She doesn't care where she goes, her mind so worked up that her body is unable to keep still. Her phone keeps going off as friends and family call her, no doubt word has spread that she's missing. Lily finally just turns her phone off, not wanting to speak to anyone that won't give her answers about what's going on.

_What did the doctor mean about her being an heir? Heir to what? And Lily has nothing to do with the society's council, so why would they care about her? Why was everyone surprised I was awake and not sick? What did Alec mean at the party about the pain going away? She wasn't in pain…_Lily's thoughts trailed off as she recalled her dreams remembering some of the details and most of all the feelings and the excruciating pain filled darkness. _Is that what he meant and what he was talking about with the doctor and her parents outside? He was so angry with her father outside, like he was going to tear his head off and then walk into the house to be near me._

"Alec," Lily said his name out loud with a smile. He would tell her what's going on, wouldn't he? She had to get to him, the only problem was, she didn't have his phone number and had never been to his house, he had always met her and her parents at their house or some public place. Lily called information but Alec's number was unlisted. Who could she ask that wouldn't tell her parents what she was doing?

_Maybe she wouldn't have to ask anybody_, she thought with a grin. He would have to be a member of the society to get into their functions, so he should be listed on the member contact list. Lily quickly went to the local library and logged in to the society webpage. She was in luck, his was on the list, writing his number down on a sheet of paper she quickly logged off the computer and went to find a phone.

Lily didn't want to turn her phone back on to call him because no doubt it would be telling her of the constant texts and voicemails that were piling up. She found a public phone in the lobby of the library and punched in Alec's number. As the phone rang, Lily started to feel nervous. What if he sent her back to her parents? She couldn't think about that, she had no other options. Even if Alec did send her to her parents, he was still the only person who might not everyone else definitely would. Her mind set and determined, she was prepared when Alec's voice sounded on the other end.


	4. Be My Escape

"Who else could she be with?" Alec mumbled to himself as he tried to think of who else he could call. Word had quickly spread that Lily had run away. The doctor informed Alec and then the council. Lily's parents called all her human friends from her old school, and the council took care of society families. Noone had seen her or been contacted by her, and she turned her phone off. The doctor wouldn't tell Alec what happened to make Lily run away, he was probably sworn to silence by Mr. Sterling.

Alec was pacing furiously around his house, clearly frustrated there was nothing he could do. He needed to go out and look for her but he wasn't sure where to start and he didn't know if he could handle finding Lily and then her running away from him too. He's barely held together not being with her these past three years. He wanted to be near her everyday and had to stop himself from going to the school just to see her. He gave in a few times but Lily would barely speak with him, only talking enough to be polite. Same at the society functions and dinners the council forced her father to invite him to.

It was all too much for one heart to take, to see the person who you're destined to be with and never able to have them. At least he knew she was safe when he wasn't around but not anymore. She was gone and alone… Alec clutched his head and collapsed to his knees. His eyes changed color and his head was pounding, he dropped his hands to the floor as his nails began to extend. They dug through the rug on the floor as power surged through him. With his emotions out of control so were his powers, he needed to calm down.

A fire started in the fireplace and Alec's teeth began to change, all of them becoming larger and sharper. His breathe came in deep pants as he fought to gain back control. "She's not hurt," he chanted in his head, "You would know if something was seriously wrong. Breathe."

Alec looked around the room and his eyes finally settled on what he needed. If he could just get to it, he would be fine. He crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle sitting on top of it. He began gulping it down and quickly gained back control. His body changed back to normal. Alec was sitting on the floor, staring at the fire taking drinks occasionally from the bottle still in his hand when his phone began ringing. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Alec's voice was hoarse, still tender from the violent change.

The voice that answered startled Lily, she didn't recognize it. Lily paused slightly before replying, "Alec?"

Alec's eyes widened in shock and relief, his voice was clear and excitement filled all of his words, "Lily?! Are you okay? Where are you?" His words rushed out, not giving her a chance to reply.

"Alex stop, calm down. Breathe. I'm fine, but we need to talk," her voice was level, practiced as she got his attention, "I need to know what everyone is keeping from me."

"I'll tell you, I promise but not over the phone. Let me come get you, tell me where you are."

"I won't go back," Lily's voice was stern, almost cold, "You can't force me to either. Swear to me you won't take me back to my parents."

"I swear it."

"And that you won't tell them I'm with you?"

"I won't contact your parents about you unless you want me to and I promise to help explain what's happening to you."

"Okay, I trust you. Meet me outside the library in town, how soon can you be here?"

Alec smiled at her words, she trusted him, "Give me ten minutes." As they were talking Alec had already gone out to his car and started down his long driveway to the main road. Everyone in the society had a main home that was secluded and surrounded by land. Alec's driveway alone was a mile long or more, and he wanted to waste no time in getting to Lily quickly before anyone else.

Lily sat under a tree beside the library parking lot waiting for Alec. She had the hood pulled up on her sweatshirt even though she was in the shade to try to hide her appearance. She kept watch over the top of the book she checked out of the library. Lily didn't have to wait long though, because soon an expensive black car with tinted windows pulled in. The tint was so dark she couldn't see through the side windows, and she didn't know what kind of car Alec drove either.

Lily knew that the car most likely to someone in the society, since all the members were rich and though she was bracing herself to bolt just in case, it felt like it was Alec. It's hard for Lily to explain but ever since she first met Alec, she could tell when he was near her or staring at her. It wasn't an exact science though, this feeling she got, because sometimes it felt like he was near when she knew he couldn't be, like at school or in her house. But at parties or events, she could always know where he was and when he would gaze at her. It's the main reason she avoids him, because of how his mere presence changes all her senses. And if she looks him in the eye, she gets entranced by them and bad things happen. She'll forget what's going on around her, or sometimes she swears she can tell what Alec is feeling or thinking and once, she even got dizzy and almost fell.

The car pulled up to her and stopped, the window on the driver's side was down and Lily could see Alec, his expression filled with relief, "Lily! Quick get in before someone else sees you," he called to her.

His words voiced her thoughts, as she was already on her feet as soon as she saw his face. Lily quickly climbed into the backseat, taking her hood down and buckling her seatbelt. Alec didn't move the car, and just looked at Lily, "Why are you sitting back there and not up front with me?"

His tone sounded hurt, and Lily furrowed her eyebrows in response, "It's easier to hide back here, with the side and back windows tinted, and the seat in front of me. Noone should be able to see me back here, it seemed like a good idea.." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him, briefly meeting his eyes before moving her gaze to his forehead.

"Yes, you're probably right. Just stay behind that seat and we'll be at my place soon," Alec spoke quickly and his face relieved.

They didn't speak the entire ride, but the silence wasn't awkward. Though Lily was dying to have her questions answered, her tension and panic went away as soon as she got into the car. Alec was driving as quickly as possible without breaking any laws, all the while looking at the surroundings in town, watching for other society members. Once they were out of town, his gaze started to go towards the rearview mirror to settle on Lily. He had been worried about her silence, thinking she was still wary of him. But her shoulders were relaxed and she wasn't even focused on him but the scenery outside. Lily turned her head, knowing Alec was looking at her, she met his eyes confidently and let a small smile come across her face, "Thank you," her voice was soft and vulnerable.

Alec smiled back, "I would do anything for you," he shifted his gaze back to the road knowing he made her uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, trying to ease the awkwardness, "My place is just a little further, it would seem we made a clean getaway from town."

"Yes, it seems we did. I'm surprised considering how much my phone was going off. I figured my parents had everyone in the world out looking for me."

Alec laughed a little, " Oh they do, trust me. The entire society no doubt by now has heard that you've gone AWOL."

"That's my parents for you, the Olympic champions of worrying. I accidentally sleep for most of the day, and they suddenly think I'm so sick that they make a poor doctor come all the way to the house."

"Day? Lily it's Monday. You've been asleep since you left you're party late Saturday night."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed just as the car approached a house.

Alec parked the car and went around to open the door for Lily who was frozen in shock. "Come on," he extended his hand out to her, "I'll explain everything inside."

Lily took Alec's hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. His house was beautiful, it looked big but not overly so. It had a stone and log plank exterior that gave it a warm, rustic feel fitting in with the forest surroundings. Alec guided her inside to his living room. As she sat down he left the room and returned with two a bottle and two glasses. "I thought wine might alleviate some of the shock," he explained as he filled the glasses.

Lily had never really liked wine, they served it at all the Society functions but decided to drink a little anyway. As soon as that small sip hit her tongue, she instantly took another, longer drink before setting her glass down.

"It's imported from France, made by some of my family there. I thought you would like it. Now for answers, I will tell you now that I do not know everything, only what the council has told me."

"I will take anything you know."

"Alright but it's quite complicated what I'm about to tell you and will sound unbelievable."

"Just tell me, I can't go any longer without knowing what is going on. Please."

"Okay. What do you remember about your childhood? Before your grandmother died?"


	5. The Hunger

"What do you mean? remember what exactly?"

"What if I told you there were things you don't remember but just know because your family told you?"

Lily's heart started speeding up and her breathe was starting to come in gasps, "That's not possible. They wouldn't be able to lie to me, I would know. I have an eidetic memory, I would be able to tell…" Her panic was setting in full force now, so much so her thoughts were jumbled and she was repeating herself.

"Breathe Lily, nice and deep….good and now take a drink, it'll help you calm down. You can't hear the truth if your passed out," Alec's voice was soothing and practiced, instead of panicking because she was hyperventilating he took control to help her. His hand ran lightly up and down her back as he continued, "You didn't know what they were telling you wasn't the entire truth because you had blocked it out yourself first, repressed it as a child."

"Repressed what exactly?"

"Right before your grandmother died, do you remember going into the woods with your brothers and younger uncles?"

"We were always playing in the woods, until I got lost one time and refused to go back in them alone. I was lost all through the night and got sick, I had a terrible case of the flu and had to go to the hospital."

"Do you actually remember the hospital? Or being lost?"

"What?" Lily was confused and tried thinking back, "I remember…being in the woods and afraid but that's all."

"And the hospital?"

"I remember being in a bed that wasn't mine at someone's house. My parents had taken me there because they had to go somewhere. I was really dizzy and couldn't lift my head off a pillow. I couldn't eat or drink, and kept seeing things but they were too blurry to make any sense of, and the delusions kept me from sleeping much.." as Lily strained her mind to remember what happened next, a deep throbbing pain started in her head. She winced, touching her hand to her forehead before running it through her hair. She straightened up, not realizing she was hunched slightly from trying to think back. Releasing a breathe she finished, "Then I remember everything going dark and waking up fine in my own bed. Mom said I passed out and they took me to the hospital then home again."

"And your grandmother's funeral?"

Lily could feel the headache coming back as she strained to remember her grandmother's funeral. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and anger. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember. She was quiet for a little while before speaking, "I…I…I know that it happened. I remember the viewing in my great grandfather's house, putting her favorite flowers in her hand, but staying outside for the most part. And all these people coming up to me. They didn't seem sad, instead happy, ecstatic even to meet me. Telling me how the knew my grandmother and how they had met me when I was really little, offering condolences. But I don't remember the service, I remember the graveyard and standing there but that's all. It's like I'm looking outside of myself on the day of the funeral. I can't remember how I felt, or what the weather felt like. It's different than all my other memories….OW!" Lily doubled over in pain, gripping her head in her hands and placing her head in her lap. She struggled to breathe through the pain. "Why does it hurt to remember? What's going on? What's wrong with me?" The pain was so intense, tears were in her eyes that were squeezed shut.

Alec lifted her head, "Lily open your eyes, look at me." Their eyes met and Lily's brain shut down. She stopped trying to remember and got lost in Alec's eyes. They were a pale blue but outlined on the far edge with just a thin line of dark blue. As Lily studied every little detail in his eyes, the pain went away. She barely registered her hands falling from gripping her head into her lap and his hands coming up to hold her face gently; his thumbs brushing away the tears gathered in her eyes before running up and down caressing her cheek. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper, "The pain goes away when you stop focusing on the lost memories."

Lily turned away and took a drink, "Thank you."

"Do you want to know the rest?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll continue. But just listen, don't try to remember on your own. This should keep the pain away."

"I'll try, but why is there pain? Repressed memories shouldn't hurt like this, should they?"

"No, not in normal people. Lily after your grandmother died, your parents made you go to a public school, not the private society school. Did you notice how different those kids and teachers seemed? It's because we're not like them, we're special, not completely human." Lily didn't argue, just tried to process what he was saying. Could it be true? She'd always felt it, the difference in them…in her.

"Everyone in the society, your entire family, can do things. Your father's family is mostly shape shifters, while your mother's side has Fae and witches. Vampires, though rare, do exist. Children start showing their powers young, though it's weak until they ascend at the age of seventeen. Then their powers come in fully and they can shift without feeling weak or do magic. Those of aristocratic blood however, their powers start coming as children and get stronger until they peak at seventeen. Making them more powerful and better able to handle their powers naturally without instruction.

Before we formed a network and created schools to help the children, a lot of parents would bind their children's powers to avoid exposure from accidents. Young powers are very dangerous and mostly driven by a surge of emotion, usually extreme stress or anger. But binding hasn't been done in a long time, until you. Your powers were bound when you were ten. You don't remember because the binding takes away certain memories that can trigger the powers, when you went to sleep on your seventeenth birthday, the bind should've went away and you should've gotten all your memories and powers. But you didn't, you slept for days and still don't know."

"Why me? Why would I need my powers bound?"

"Because you came into your full powers too early, you couldn't handle the extra power. You were always powerful for your age but your power more than doubled overnight, it was too much."

"You're not telling me everything, why did my powers come in early?"

"You were attacked in the forest when you were ten, the woods surrounding your grandparents on your father's side, their estate. Only you know what happened during the attack, they found you passed out in the woods but felt the energy that you used to fight off your assailants. The records say it felt like a shock wave to those looking for you. Apparently you had called for help…"

"Walkie-talkies…"

"What?"

"We used to break up into teams and we'd all have walkie talkies, we'd play capture the flag and team tag. We would talk to each other with them and our parents could call for us on them from the house. When my brother fell and hurt his leg, it's how we got help and they all came."

"You were wearing that same necklace, an amulet given to you by your grandmother on your mother's side. She had just given it to you, it amplifies your powers, it's given to the strongest in your line. According to your grandfather, she knew an attack was coming and you felt it too. You were scared for your own life, she gave you the amulet to protect you and it did. It amplified your powers and allowed you to fully gain all your magical strength.

When they found you, nothing was wrong with you, not a scratch but you wouldn't wake up and then after several hours you started seizing. Your hands started growing claws and you were screaming then it went to roars. You tried to shift, something no one has ever been able to do until after they were 17. You stopped trying suddenly and fell back onto the bed. Then you woke up, you were crying and saying they needed to save your grandmother. You somehow felt her death, and your powers went out of control for a week or two, until you just stopped using them. The council and your parents decided to bind your powers just in case. You and your grandmother were attacked because you were both so powerful. Whoever attacked you was trying to eliminate your line and subsequent leadership of your mother's clan. They were scared of you, but your grandmother protected you."

Lily sat in silence the entire time Alec spoke, not being able to process any of it. She couldn't decide if it was the truth or not. She kept drinking the wine because it soothed her bothered mind, making everything feel a little fuzzy. It's odd though, she has a high tolerance for alcohol: wines, champagnes and the like that they served at society parties always had little effect on her. But she had only finished her second glass and was feeling something. This wine was sweeter than any she had ever had, felt electric on her tongue. She didn't want to stop drinking it, she set down her empty glass, and eyed the bottle with lust.

Alec smiled as he watched her, seeing her eyes start to change. She kept her gaze on the bottle as she spoke, "How is it possible for me not to know any of this about my family or the society? I would've seen my family change, how is it possible to be able to hide it?"

Alec refilled her glass and spoke while she drank, clearly forcing herself to drink it slowly. "The society does not speak of it's ways in public, and since the families learn the ways at home, your society friends had no way of knowing you were unaware. The children can't shift until they are of age and no one teaches/practices the old ways at the society school to keep from drawing attention. The society schools are a way to keep our kind away from the humans, and the blood pure. A sheltering tactic if you would. And you said it yourself, you stopped going into the woods when you were younger. You wouldn't see your family shift then. Though only one of your brothers can shift, Benjamin is more dominant to your mother's side. You however, inherited equally from both. Rare enough was your parents' pairing but even more so is your birthright. Your very strong and the leader of two strong clans, it's amazing you were only sought after once."

"Why haven't I changed yet if I'm so strong? The bind is gone now and yet I still don't have my power or memories back," Lily's voice was laced with frustration and anger, making her look directly into Alec's eyes.

"I believe that you bound yourself before your parents did when you repressed the attack and your grandmother's funeral. You have to unbind yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lily practically growled. She wanted to get up and pace around or do something, anything, to relieve the tension she was feeling but she didn't want to stop drinking that wine or stop looking at Alec. Something was wrong, but her mind wasn't being clear enough for her to figure it out. Alec held up a refilled glass and she eyed it hungrily, snatching it from his hand.

"What made you wake up today? And run away from your parents to me?"

Lily wouldn't speak as she finished off the glass, and growled at the now empty bottle. She went to pick it up and throw it to curse it's emptiness when she smelled something sweet. Turning her head, she saw Alec's full glass sitting next him. She practically lunged as she got up and snatched the glass off the table.

"Lily, tell me what happened," Alec's voice was commanding and urgent. She didn't like being told what to do, never did and would only yield to that tone of voice in her father.

Her eyes had fully changed from their hazel color to a dazzling pale green, her feet were planted and her hands fisted at her side as she threw the empty glass down. An angry haze clouded her mind, "MORE."

Alec stood up and took on the same stance, unwavering as he challenged her. "Tell me or you will never have anymore."

Lily set her jaw and bit back a growl at her situation, before she bit out her next words through clenched teeth and shaking hands, unaware of why she was acting this way. "I had a nightmare, it hurt so I woke up. My parents and the doctor tried to inject to give me a shot….I. Don't. Like. Shots."

Before she could lunge at Alec he roared, his face changing from it's careful calm and subtle challenge to one of barely contained anger, "What did the fluid look like? TELL ME NOW!"

So stunned at his sudden change, Lily fell to the floor as she sat, "It was…was…"

"WAS WHAT?!"

"…ummm…this yellowy pus looking stuff! Why does it matter!" He voice bit out in the end, she felt very raw and confused.

Alec roared again and being pacing and speaking so frantically that Lily could only make out some of what he was saying, "Why would they do that…he had strict orders not to give you that…the serum is painful at best…excruciating at worst…he must of told him to do it…when I get my hands on him…would rather see his only daughter in pain….rather than let me…

Lily got up and blocked Alec's path, putting her hands on his upper arms to stop him. The contact stirred something in her, but she didn't have time to think of it as she was worried about Alec, "Alec, stop. Look at me, tell me what's going on!"

At her touch, Alec had already calmed down, her contact was always soothing to his senses, let her lead him to sit back down on the couch. He met her gaze, his blue eyes shining, "They were going to inject you with a serum to force you to change against your will. It's so painful that it's frowned upon and only used in lesser bloods who cannot fully change on their own, who are stuck mid-transition, that would die without it. Your transition tried to start Saturday night, and it was painful already, so much so, your body decided to stop rather than experience it. The serum would amplify this pain, adding onto it. Why your parents," he growled the word. "would risk that knowing there is an easier way is beyond me."

"What easier way?"

"Do you trust me Lily?" Alec's gaze was so intense and his voice was so gentle and pleading as he spoke, Lily couldn't respond for a moment.

Alec was the only one who told her truth, who ever dared challenge her father. Yes, she could trust him, she felt it.

"Yes," her voice was breathless whisper as she responded.

"I promised to tell you everything and I won't dare lie to you. You've already been told so much…" He paused now, uncertain if he should continue. He didn't want to scare her and make her leave. His heart clenched at the thought of her walking away, though he was used to it over the years from her, it was different now with her knowing.

"Then you might as well finish it."

"Promise you won't leave after I tell you…"

"I promise."

With those words, Alec couldn't contain himself and he kissed her. Lily eyes widened in shock but soon closed as emotions colliding through her. She couldn't process what to do or how to react when suddenly, Alec's lips left hers. It took her a moment to open her eyes and a second one to realize she didn't want him to stop.

"I'm sorry, I.." Alec didn't get to finish before Lily's lips crashed onto his. His hands immediately when to her face, gently caressing it and holding her to him as his mouth opened up to her, an invitation to explore. Her arms went around his waist, her hands resting on his back, warming his skin through his shirt as she ran them gently up in down in small little lines.

Lily couldn't think about anything but Alec, the need for him was blocking out all other senses. Her world narrowed to his touch on her face and the feel of his lips as the parted and their tongues as they fought for dominance. She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt dizzy and pulled away.


End file.
